Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches
by somekindofwildgirl
Summary: [Complete] Where Hermione tries her hand at dating and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little story to entertain me while I wrap up NaNo this month. Amortentia is similar to Tinder, so anything you recognize is not my own! Although this will be an eventual Draco/Hermione story, she will be going on dates with a few wizards first :).

I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think :).

* * *

 **Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"You need to get laid."

Hermione Granger looked up from the files she had been reading on a unicorn sighting in Canada. The British and American Ministries were fighting over which government should be granted access to the Northern Territories. Really, the dispute was between the British Minister for Magic and the Canadian counterpart, but the Americans wanted to feel special and included. It was an interesting case, the first time in history that the three Ministries fought over the rights of a unicorn. There was international attention and if she played this right, Hermione could educate the foreign ministries on animal rights. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. But, she had a feeling that her best friend Ginny Weasley would not see it that way.

"I have a lot of work to do," Hermione said before glancing outside. "I didn't realize that it was so late. I promise, I was just on my way out to grab dinner."

"Dinner was two hours ago." The tone in the redhead's voice did not bode well for Hermione. Ginny took a seat on the couch across from her and crossed her arms. "I thought that you and Ron had split up on good terms."

"We did! Work has been interesting lately and to be honest, I wouldn't even know how to begin dating."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's mobile off the coffee table. Hermione organized her documents so she knew where to start tomorrow. It wasn't like she was working late at the office. Harry had been the one to intervene after she had fallen asleep at her desk three nights in a row. Now Hermione had learned how to get away with working late without her friends' noticing. Or so she had thought. The youngest Weasley was too smart for her own good.

She wasn't working late because of her break up with Ron. They ended their relationship three months ago, both realizing that they were better off as friends. The only thing that hurt was her pride. If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was failing and failing _publicly_. Part of her thought that the breakup was her fault. If Hermione wasn't so ambitious, maybe their relationship would have succeeded. Instead of giving her privacy during their break up, reporters hounded her every time she left her apartment or the Ministry. Her personal life was being published, the highlights of her career forgotten. Strangers came up to her to ask her how she was _coping_.

No, it was much easier to focus on work than to deal with that. But how could she explain that? Ginny and Harry were in a great place. They had just moved in together and were working on their careers. Hermione knew that their engagement was just around the corner. Ron was still single, but he was thriving. He was a reserve player for the Chudley Cannons. Her ex-boyfriend had found himself, exuded confidence, and loved the increased attention from the press. If anything, Hermione wished she was more like Ron.

"Here you go," Ginny said handing the phone back.

Her cell chimed and she paled, recognizing the sound. "You didn't."

"I knew you wouldn't, so I did," the redhead shrugged. "Amortentia is the reason phones have entered the Wizarding World. I thought you would be more supportive."

"Of course I'm supportive, but it's a dating app!"

Ginny smiled. "And it looks like you already have a match!"

"I couldn't have a match unless... You didn't like someone already, did you?" Hermione said quickly opening up her phone.

"Have fun!" Ginny said, quickly standing up and inching away while Hermione navigated the app. The brunette was about to yell at her friend when the fireplace turned green, Ginny disappearing in the flames.

Hermione looked at her phone exasperated, before putting it on the charger. She would delete the app in the morning, but right now, her bed was calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

One of the consequences of bringing work home was that it left Hermione with little to do during the day. She knew it was a temporary problem. A glance at her empty desk and her boss would remedy that problem. He loved to delegate his work, but today, he was out of the office until this afternoon. Hermione could go see if her coworkers needed help, or-

Her phone chimed and feeling daring, Hermione opened up Amortentia. She had forgotten about the app until now and saw that she had a new match. A stranger that Ginny had liked that was definitely not Hermione's type. The man was standing next to a motorcycle. Anyone that knew her had heard her lecture on the risk of those death traps. Hermione deleted the match and burst into giggles as a new face flashed on the screen.

 _Neville Longbottom, aged 23._

 _A perfect night is ordering Chinese food, turning on the radio, and having a dance party. Blanket fort, optional._

Hermione tapped the red 'Not Interested' button and watched as his face was replaced with another. She loved Neville, she really did, but the thought of kissing him weirded her out. Hermione thought it was best to leave that that relationship unexplored.

It took a few swipes before she came across another person she recognized.

 _Theodore Nott, aged 23._

 _Healer-in-Training. I enjoy lifting weights and the occasional firewhiskey._

Hermione looked through his pictures and was surprised to see how he turned out. She barely remembered him from her time at Hogwarts. Nott was one of the few that was not a part of Malfoy's gang. He kept to himself, but was clearly smart if he was training to be a healer. He had a nice, sharp jawline, dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes. Before she could convince herself out of it, she tapped the green 'Interested' button.

"Shit. I should not have done that," Hermione said tossing her phone on her desk. It chimed and she covered her face. Was that Nott? It took several minutes for her to regain her composure before opening up the app again.

 _You have a new match._

She bit her lip as she went to the page where the matches and conversations were. Nott's picture was neatly placed under _Matches_. Now what happened? She was half-tempted to send Ginny a letter, but refrained. The redhead would make a huge deal out of it. Was Hermione supposed to send a message? Or was it better to wait for him? Thankfully, the decision was made for her.

 _Theodore: How about we pretend that I wrote a witty, cheesy line and move on to talking? How are you?_

She set the phone down again and tapped at her desk. There was still an hour before lunch and she really had no work to do. Against her better judgment, she decided to answer him.

 _Hermione: [five consecutive corn emojis]. There, a corny line, done and over with. I am doing very well, yourself?_

The reply came at the start of her lunch hour. Hermione decided to check it before leaving for the cafeteria. It would be embarrassing if her coworkers saw that she had joined a dating app. How many times had she criticised their use of it? Amortentia was superficial. You rated someone based off their looks. It did not matter if they were intelligent, funny, or charming. But a small part of Hermione found it thrilling. It was a way of putting yourself out there without risk of rejection. Hermione read Nott's message before frowning.

 _Theodore:_ _Way to nip it in the corn bud._

It took Hermione several rereads before she understood what he meant and she was outraged! Her reply had been witty and funny and she was offended. He dismissed her without a second thought, without getting to know her. But, he was a Slytherin and they were ruthless. She also should have realized that he was an asshole based on the topless photo on his profile. Mistakes were made.

The first day of dating was not going well, maybe it was time to delete the app. Hermione would remove it from her phone after lunch, her growling stomach demanding her full attention.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you for all the support, your reviews mean the world to me :).

* * *

 **Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

While waiting in line for her morning coffee, Hermione almost dropped her phone when she saw her latest match: Oliver Wood. He was an international quidditch star, highly sought after, and gorgeous. He had witches throwing themselves at him. So why was he on Amortentia?

It was a question she asked herself daily. Hermione kept planning on deleting the app, but she always came up with an excuse at the last minute. Maybe it was because the app was so easy to use or a great way to occupy oneself while bored. She also loved finding men she knew on Amortentia. They showed a very different side of themselves, one Hermione would never see otherwise.

"Hurry up, Granger. We don't have all day."

Startled, she looked up to see that there was a queue behind her of grumpy, coffee-deprived people. Draco Malfoy quirked an eyebrow and Hermione moved to the side. One minute later, Malfoy stood beside her while they waited for their drinks in an uncomfortable silence. When her phone chimed, Hermione wished she could disappear.

"I never would have guessed you would be on Amortentia. Here I thought you were more sensible than that," he said, smirking.

"Ginny signed me up," Hermione said defensively, before relaxing. "It has been rather fun, actually."

Draco collected his tea from the barista and shouted from the entrance. "Good luck, Granger!"

"I hate you too, Malfoy," she grumbled under her breath as she collected her latte.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione collapsed onto the couch. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I like both of them and they both want to meet sometime this week. How am I supposed to pick one?"

"You are allowed to date more than one person," Ginny said, laughing.

"How dare you mock me, you're the reason I'm in this situation," she said covering her face with one of the couch pillows.

She had spent the past four days talking to Oliver and Blaise Zabini. Oliver understood the frustrations of fame and how it made dating difficult. Women were interested in Oliver Wood, quidditch star, not the real Oliver. It was something that Hermione could relate to. He had travelled all over the world and she enjoyed his stories. Blaise was a lawyer dealing with international relations. He was familiar with the Canadian Unicorn case she was working on. His colleague was collaborating with her, while Blaise dealt with a Spanish crisis. He was not allowed to talk about work, but he was quite the charmer. Oliver and Blaise were the only two matches that had panned out so far.

"I am not making fun of you. It's fun to see this side of you," Ginny explained. "You can date more than one person, as long as you're not sleeping around. After a couple of dates, you will know which one you prefer."

"I hate you for signing me up for this stupid app."

* * *

She met Oliver at a fancy restaurant in Downtown London. They had decided on a muggle venue to escape the press. He was waiting for her outside, hands in his pockets as he paced. He lit up when he caught sight of her. He was quite a bit taller than her, but not as tall as Ron. She understood why women flocked to him, he was more attractive in person. Photos did not capture the kindness in his eyes or the way one piece of hair was adorably out of place.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "So do you. I mean, handsome. You look very handsome."

Oliver thanked her and led her inside. The host showed them to their table as she silently cursed herself for her comment. She was on a date with Oliver Wood and she was making a fool of herself. At least no one seemed to recognize them as they slid into a booth at the back of the restaurant. The host gave them their menus and disappeared. Hermione looked over the menu, not actually reading it, as she tried to think of something to say.

"Have you been here before? Any recommendations?" Hermione asked.

He set the menu down. "I love their steak and mashed potatoes."

"Thank you. That sounds lovely. How was your day?"

"It was good. I had two practices today, but I think we're ready for our next match," Oliver said, grinning. "We play the Falcons next week."

"I don't know how you have this much energy after two practices," Hermione said.

Their server introduced himself and took their orders. Oliver did not miss a beat. "Quidditch has always been a big part of my life. I train year round, so I'm used to the physical demands."

By the time their food arrived, Hermione was ready for the date to be over. He was a nice man, smart, and ambitious, but he only talked about himself. Not once did he ask her a question and she knew it was probably not intentional. Quidditch was his passion, just like advocating for magical creatures was hers. Hermione had lost track of how many times Harry and Ron had told her to shut it. Part of her tried to talk herself into enjoying the date, but she could not ignore the deep breath she released as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I had a great time tonight," Oliver said, leaning in. Hermione's eyes widened, but she was relieved when he only hugged her.

"I did too," Hermione said, letting go of him.

"We should do this again sometime."

She nodded and they both walked their separate ways.

* * *

It had taken a great deal of convincing from Ginny to go on her date with Blaise after the disaster with Oliver. Surprisingly, the quidditch star had sent her a message asking her out on a second date. It had taken several drafts before Hermione had chosen a way to let Oliver down easily. He took it well and wished her luck on her dating pursuits.

Now she stood in front of a new pub that opened a few blocks away from the Ministry. There was still a chance for her to cancel. She was fifteen minutes early after all. But she felt guilty at the thought of standing someone up. Lifting her chin, Hermione strode into the pub and picked a table tucked away in the corner. She fiddled with her watch until Blaise stepped into the pub. She waved him over and tried to settle her nerves. He was still dressed in his work clothes, but smiled as he took the chair across from her.

"I apologize for not looking more presentable. My meeting ran late..." Blaise trailed off and grabbed the menu. "Did you order a drink yet?"

"Don't worry about it. And, no I did not. I figured I'd wait for you first," Hermione said. "How did you discover this place?"

"A colleague of mine suggested it. They have the best fish and chips. Don't tell anyone, otherwise the place will always be packed," he said with a smile. "I never expected that one day I would be on a date with you."

"Me neither. Our social circles never overlapped, but here we are," Hermione said with a nervous smile. She was relieved when the server came to grab their orders.

They started with more general subjects and she was pleasantly surprised when he inquired about her. He told her about an awful coworker he had, the first time he rode a broom (thankfully the quidditch stories ended there), and his first trial where he made every rookie mistake there was. Blaise seemed to be doing well these days, despite his endearing stories. He was one of the top wizarding lawyers at the Ministry, at the tender age of twenty-three. She regaled him with stories of her training, her lazy boss, and her pub nights with Ron and Harry.

"-and Draco ran through Hogwarts naked," Blaise finished his story, both of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"I can't believe that he chose to run around nude instead of propositioning Professor McGonagall. Although if I had to pick between dashing around Hogwarts naked and asking Professor Snape out, I don't know which one I would pick," Hermione said.

Blaise glanced around the pub and they realized they were the last ones there. "I guess we lost track of time. I should probably head home, I have an early start tomorrow."

"I do too. I had a lovely time," Hermione said as they made their way out of the pub. "We should do this again sometime."

The worst part of the date had arrived. Would they end the date with a handshake? Hug? Kiss? She admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind if he kissed her. Blaise was closer to her height, she observed as she tried to determine what he would do. He wrapped his arms around her. He smelled like spearmint and cologne. Hermione stepped back and saw that he had a smile on his face.

"I'll owl you," he said and they both apparated to their respective destinations.

She kept replaying the date as she got ready for her day tomorrow. She would be tired, but it had been worth it for such a splendid date. When Hermione went to bed that night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Maybe Amortentia wasn't so bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: You guys have been so encouraging that I decided to post the next chapter early :).

* * *

 **Update:** For some reason, my chapters won't appear in the archive for both Harry Potter and when you apply filters. I'm going to try reposting the chapter to see if it will show up or not. I am also posting this story on AO3 under the same username and so far it's been glitch-free over there. Thank you for your patience and if you had any suggestions let me know!

* * *

 **Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Blaise never messaged or owled her. Hermione made sure her phone was working, checked her letters daily, but there was nothing. Ginny listened to her replay her date over and over again as they tried to gauge Blaise's interest. Hermione started watching out for him at the Ministry, but their paths never crossed. Finally, Ginny was fed up and told her to "get back out there".

There was no sympathy from the woman that pushed her into dating.

On the seventh day since her date with Blaise, Hermione logged into Amortentia and groaned at the first person that appeared on her feed.

 _Viktor Krum, aged 26._

 _Only in London for a day. Professional Quidditch Player. Seeker. Bulgarian._

She immediately tapped the red button and continued flickering through potential matches. Hermione was fond of Viktor. He was the first guy that was interested in her, that made her feel like a girl. They still sent each other the occasional letter, but they had nothing in common anymore.

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye. Her schedule was packed with meetings and preparation for presentations next week. It was a relief to lose herself in her work, not having to dwell on Blaise, Oliver, or Viktor. Part of her was tempted to stay, to be distracted for just a little while longer. A vision of her best friend dragging her out of the office was enough to motivation to go home. Grabbing her things, Hermione left the office in a timely manner.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a hoard of people, all on their way home. Of course, she would run into the last person she wanted to see. Hermione was forced to stand next to him at the front of the elevator.

"Any luck with Amortentia?" Malfoy asked, smirking.

"It's none of your business," Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're so curious about it, maybe you should make an account."

Someone pushed forward and got off the elevator on the second floor. As the doors closed, Hermione thought the man looked familiar. She could not place him. The witch met so many people these days through work that she had trouble keeping track of everyone. A sinking feeling filled her. What if he was on Amortentia? Hermione had swiped through enough guys that she would not remember everyone that appeared on her screen. She felt awful and a little creeped out. How many people recognized her from Amortentia?

Malfoy did not sense her change in mood. "It is my business. Literally," he said. There was a twinkle in his grey eyes that she rather liked. It suited him more than his trademark smirk.

"Of course you do. What don't you own?" she huffed.

The doors opened and Hermione fled the elevator. The fireplaces were in sight, but that did not stop Malfoy from yelling across the atrium. "Don't forget to rate the app, Granger!"

Relief filled her when she got home. Taking off her coat, setting her bag down beside her shoe rack, she started the kettle. A pecking interrupted her after-work ritual. Grabbing owl treats from the cupboard, she padded towards the window and let the owl in. It disappeared after stealing two treats. Unrolling the parchment, she groaned.

 _Hermione,_

 _I saw you on Amortentia. I have been waiting for the right time to ask you out since you first broke up with Ron._

Are you free this weekend?

 _Yours,  
Viktor_


	5. Chapter 5

**Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After breaking it (not so gently) to Viktor that she was not interested in him, Hermione continued to casually use Amortentia. She had learned her lesson. Although she always seemed to find herself dating quidditch players, she realized that they were probably not her type. Hermione kept that in mind as she looked at potential matches.

"When did Marcus Flint become so attractive?" Hermione asked, looking up from her phone.

Ginny groaned. "No. Please, no. I hear he sleeps with around and he's an ass about it too."

Hearing the end of their conversation, Harry chuckled as he set the casserole on the table. It was his turn to cook their weekly meal and this happened to be one of Hermione's favorite dishes. Hermione put her phone away and set out the plates and cutlery. Everything was ready by the time Ron returned from the bathroom. They each took their respective seats and started to eat.

"I hear you are on Amortentia. How's that going?"

Hermione tensed at Ron's question. Although they had resumed their friendship, things were still awkward between them. They had not talked about their respective love lives and Hermione was scared that their newfound peace would end. But Harry gave her an encouraging look.

"How did you know I was on there?" she asked. "It has been a strange experience overall."

Ron chuckled. "I ran into Wood at the tournament last weekend. He still doesn't know where the date went wrong. He's quite smitten with you."

"If I don't hear another thing about quidditch for the rest of my life, it would still be too soon."

"Harry, did you hear about the new broomstick that's hitting- I'm just kidding," Ron said with a grin.

Hermione finished the rest of the meal with a smile on her face. It was the first time that her and Ron were back to normal and it was a lovely feeling. She had missed his jokes, grins, and overall friendship. Today, Hermione realized they had both truly moved on.

* * *

 _Ginny and Ron are going to kill me._ No matter how often that thought repeated in her head, Hermione could not turn around and leave. She had imagined what it would be like to go on a date with him since she was a teenager and now her wish was finally coming true. A sudden burst of cold wind hit her and she was beginning to regret the dress she had chosen. It was a red dress that had a high neckline and open back. He arrived before Hermione could gather the strength to walk away.

This was a bad idea.

But then again, Hermione had always been so _good_ and she wanted to rebel a little bit. But this was pretty bad.

"Hermione! I hope you haven't waited for too long. I'm sorry I'm late."

She had taken a risk by matching with Charlie Weasley. Her childhood crush had spilled into adulthood despite her rational mind telling her this was a horrible idea. Initially, she did not think the redhead would be interested in her. Hermione was both his sister's best friend and brother's ex-girlfriend. It was a recipe for disaster. But it was thrilling, the risk of discovery added an element of danger to their date.

Charlie looked good in his leather jacket and ripped up jeans. Other girls glanced at him, but he did not seem to notice. He joined her and together they entered the grounds. The concert was not to start for another thirty minutes, the field was packed with people. Charlie grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the line to get a drink.

"I had no idea you were a Twisted Pixies fan," Charlie said.

Hermione blushed. "Don't tell anyone. It would ruin my reputation. How long are you in town for?"

"You are a woman full of surprises," he said. His close proximity and the smell of his cologne set butterflies loose in her stomach. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had felt such a physical attraction for someone. Hermione always had a thing for redheads. "I leave in a couple weeks."

"Ginny told me that you had completed your assignment in Romania."

They finally reached the front of the line and ordered their drinks. Once collected, they found a good spot to enjoy the concert. It wasn't until they were settled that Charlie answered her question. "I did, but I was asked to sign another contract. I haven't told my family yet."

Hermione knew this would upset Ginny and Mrs Weasley, but it was not her place to get involved. Before she could put too much thought into it, the band appeared on stage and the concert was in full swing.

Charlie and Hermione sang, danced, and laughed the night away. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so carefree. The mood changed when the Twisted Pixies started to play one of their slower songs. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and started to sway to the music. The whole world fell away. Right in time with the change in beat, he spun her out and when Hermione returned to him, he kissed her. Charlie was confident and it was one of the best kisses she had received. Not that she would tell anyone that.

It was a perfect first date and she looked forward to the next one. Hermione had heard her phone chime during the concert, but ignored it until she got home. She waited until she was in bed before opening the new message.

 _Blaise: Sorry for not messaging you sooner. Work has been crazy. Would you like to grab a drink soon?_

Hermione tossed her phone on her night stand and covered her face with a pillow. If he had sent this to her when he was supposed to, she would have grabbed a drink in a heartbeat. But he waited a month, an entire month, before reaching out to her. Deciding to ignore the message, Hermione continued to replay her perfect first date with Charlie.

But no matter how many times she tried to ignore it, his message still bothered her. Of course, Blaise would message her now. It was like men had these radars to reach out when they were least wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Waking up to a message from Charlie the next morning was the perfect start to her day. She was still on cloud nine from their date and was looking forward to the next one. A glance at her alarm clock had her dashing to the bathroom to get ready. Hermione managed to sneak into the office on time, but at the cost of her daily coffee fix. That bothered her more than she cared to admit.

The piles on her desk had her working until lunch time, when she finally had the opportunity to answer her messages.

 _Charlie: I had a great time last night. Are you free tomorrow?_

 _Hermione: I'm free anytime after 7 pm._

 _Charlie: Great! I will pick you up at your apartment._

She was giddy that they had another date planned. But that excitement was accompanied with guilt at hiding this from Ginny. Hermione wasn't sure how her best friend would react. Was she willing to risk her anger? Hermione decided to ponder the question at a later date. Putting away her documents, she left the office and practically ran to the elevator. When she stepped into the lift, she wanted to groan.

"I missed you in the coffee line."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I bet you did."

"Hot date keep you up?" Draco asked, smirking. "You know that you can ask them to leave in the middle of the night. Although, you strike me as the type that likes to cuddle."

"I just stayed out late, that is all. And I am only seeing one guy right now."

"You can see more than one person. Why put all your eggs in one basket?"

"Is that what you do?" Hermione asked, smiling. She felt victorious when he blushed. "If you are not using your app, then how are you meeting all these women?"

"I am traditional. I prefer to court a woman the proper way. And if that was your way of asking if I am single," Draco said stepping off the elevator when it reached his floor. "I am."

Hermione was glad the doors shut quickly because she was certain she looked like a tomato.

* * *

Draco's words rang in her head. Maybe she should continue to see other people until Charlie broached the subject of being exclusive. Biting her lip, Hermione opened up Amortentia and read Blaise's message again. What was the worst thing that could happen? When she could not come up with an answer, she typed her reply.

 _Hermione: Are you free tonight?_

 _Blaise: I can move some things around. Does 8 pm work?_

 _Hermione: A little late, but I think I can manage that. Same place?_

 _Blaise: Works for me. I'll see you there. Have a good day :)._

* * *

Blaise beat her to the pub this time. He was sitting at the same table as last time. He stood up when he saw her walk in, gave her a side hug and a peck on the cheek before sitting down again. There was an awkwardness that had not been there last time, but that was probably just her. She still wasn't impressed with him for not talking to her after their last date.

After discussing it with Ginny, their theory was that he had been seeing someone after their date and it recently ended, putting him 'back' on the market. Hermione was bothered he was claiming a busy work schedule, but they weren't close enough for her to chastise him.

"How was your day at work?" he asked, after the server took their orders.

"It was good, productive actually. The Canadian Unicorn case closed today. The Canadian Ministry won," Hermione said.

His brow furrowed. "That sounds like an awful day."

"No. The Canadian Minister agreed to the terms my office set forth. The unicorn will be well looked after. I have also set up several appointments with other ministries to advocate for the rights of magical creatures in their jurisdiction. I never would have had that opportunity without this case."

"Then it is indeed a good day. Let us drink to that," Blaise said as they clinked their glasses. "Don't look right now, but behind you, my friends Theo and Pansy are making out. It's about time, they have been dancing around each other for years."

Hermione waited several minutes before looking and felt her lips quirk up at the sight. It would make sense that Theo would seek out someone like Parkinson. They both came from powerful, wealthy families. She was not sure how Parkinson spent her days. The sight did not relieve the sting of his rejection.

"I thought you Slytherins prided yourself on class," she said jokingly, and the tense mood was broken.

* * *

Hermione was at a loss when Charlie brought her to a pub. She had not been sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. Only a few minutes away from her apartment, it was an average pub. Four pool tables, two dart boards, and a bar. Perhaps he had wanted to show her, because it was a muggle-themed pub run by wizards, in her magical neighborhood. It did not take her long to start having fun, despite her surroundings.

"You cheated!"

Charlie grinned. "I won fair and square. If you're not convinced, we can play another round."

"What do I get if I win?" Hermione asked.

"The right questions is: What will _I_ get when I win," he smirked. It looked like he was going to kiss her, but pulled away to set up another round of pool.

It was a close game. Hermione played as close of attention as she could, but the beer was making her head a bit fuzzy. In a good way. Charlie won again, much to her dismay, and offered to walk her home. They spent the entire journey laughing and horsing around, and thankfully none of her neighbors came out to yell at them.

He kissed her at her door and pulled her closer. He tasted like beer and cinnamon, and he was so very attractive. His hand snuck up her shirt and she tried to ignore it and focus on how his lips teased her. But when his hand kept inching up, she pulled away. Charlie kissed her again and tried that a second time, Hermione took a step back. "Not only are we in a public place, but I'm not the type to hook up on the second date."

He turned away from her and took a swig of his beer. "What did you expect? That we would fall in love and live happily ever after? I leave for Romania in a week."

"And I am not against long-distance relationships. Travelling is easy," she said, but paused when she saw his reaction. "I should have known. You never bring any girls home. Everyone thinks you're too interested in dragons to like anyone else. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"I'll see you around, Hermione."

"That's it? Really?" she asked.

"Yes, that's it. Clearly we want different things."

And just like that, Charlie was gone.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie?" Hermione asked, laughing when she saw Blaise's starstruck expression.

"It's just like our photographs, but better. I can't believe those haven't caught on in our world yet."

They walked down the street hand-in-hand. It was a perfect night. The movie had been entertaining, Blaise was good company, and the stars were shining brightly. After her disaster with Charlie, she had been exchanging messages with Blaise consistently. Hermione knew a lot more about him now and they got along really well. He was perfect, despite those few weeks that he ignored her. He squeezed her hand and she smiled back at him. It wasn't until they neared her house that she started to get nervous. They had gone on three dates total and he had yet to kiss her. All the signs were pointing to tonight being the night.

They talked about nothing at her doorstep - while she waited for him to make a move - and when it was clear that he was too nervous, Hermione bit the bullet and kissed him first. His lips were plump, soft, and _the kiss was awful_. Well it wasn't bad, but it felt like kissing a brother. She pulled away from him and was relieved he wore the same pained look.

"Not good."

"Nope, better off as friends, I'm afraid," he said with a laugh.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse. At least we tried," Hermione offered.

"At least we tried," Blaise echoed before stepping back. "We should meet up for lunch later this week. Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

She smiled. "I'd like that. Good night, Blaise."

The two parted ways and Hermione was grateful that it had ended so smoothly. She entered her apartment, grabbed a book, and sat down in her favorite chair. Her phone chimed and she pulled it out reluctantly. Another new face was staring up at her. Hermione was tired of serial dating. She did want to find a new love, but it was exhausting putting yourself out there over and over again. She remembered Draco's words on the elevator, how he preferred the traditional method. Maybe he was right, for once. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the app.

 _Are you sure you want to delete your account? If you do, your matches and messages will be deleted forever._

She confirmed her choice and watched the app disappear from her phone. It felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Grabbing her book, Hermione flipped to the first page and started to read.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter left until this story is finished!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: And we have reached the end! Thank you for all of your support :).**

* * *

 **Amortentia: A Dating App for Wizards & Witches**

by somekindofwildgirl

* * *

A month went by since Hermione deleted Amortentia. At first, she thought she would regret it. But as time passed, Hermione found happiness. Her time on the app had given her more confidence, something even Harry had noticed. The best thing about her dating stint was that her friends stopped worrying about her. They continued to tease her about staying late at the office, but Harry and Ginny left her alone. The press had gotten wind of her online presence and were angry that they had missed it. She shrugged off the attention. It still made her uncomfortable, but she no longer cared what the public's opinion of her was. Hermione was living her life on her terms.

Glancing at her watch, Hermione realized that she had worked past closing time. Grabbing the letters off her desk - her personal letters had been sent to her office by mistake - she left her office. As soon as she stepped into the hallway, she ran into someone. Her letters went flying. Huffing, Hermione bent down to pick them up.

"You do realize that there's a spell for that, right?" Draco asked, waving his wand. All her letters landed neatly in his hands. He offered her to them as she quickly stood up. Hermione took them.

"Thank you. For a moment, I thought this was going to be a charming scene straight from a movie," Hermione said when she noticed he was about to leave. Draco hadn't been talkative at the coffee shop this morning and she wondered if he was seeing anyone. But as soon as those words left her mouth, she regretted them. But it stopped Draco from leaving.

"I can be charming!" he retorted, before quirking his brow. "What is a movie?"

"I'm sure you can be," Hermione said, shuffling the documents in her arms. Since she had deleted Amortentia, Draco had been the only person on her mind. Their daily exchanges at the coffee shop were moments that she lived for, but she doubted that he felt the same way.

Draco rolled his eyes before offering his arm. "I am assuming you are on you way out?" he asked. "And you don't believe that I can be charming?"

"When have you shown me your charming side?"

"I will prove it to you tonight. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was tempted to decline his invitation. This could be a dare for all she knew, but there was something honest in his expression. And she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach. Here was the creator of Amortentia, the person who unknowingly brought muggle technology into the Wizarding World. And he was asking _her_ out.

"Fine, but only because I think you are going to lose."

* * *

"Okay, I was wrong," Hermione admitted.

Dinner had been a smashing success and he was every bit as charming as he had bragged. She thought they would have run out of things to talk about. Or, that it would have been similar to her date with Oliver Wood. Part of her had hoped for it, because then, her crush would have fizzled out. Instead, her feelings grew as they debated politics, literature, and religion. Draco held his own against Hermione, which was impressive. She had never met anyone that could keep up with her intellectually. Twice in their debate, he proved her wrong and he wasn't afraid to point it out. Most people were too scared to offend her to correct her. Now as Draco walked her home, she didn't want the date to end.

"Of course you were," Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The gesture was a little awkward, but she didn't mind. He smelled like cinnamon and parchment. Up close, she noticed that his grey eyes had a blue tint to them. "So what do you say to a second one?"

"A second what?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "A second date. There is a new art exhibit opening this weekend, if you'd like to join me."

"This isn't a game or a joke to you, right?" Hermione stopped walking. She turned to look at him, needing to know that her childhood nemesis wasn't looking to humiliate her.

"No, Hermione. This isn't a game. You're ruining my whole nonchalant image," Draco said with a chuckle. "I wanted to ask you out when you broke up with Weasley. I thought I lost my chance when you signed up for Amortentia. But, I had a feeling that it would work out somehow."

"And here we are," she said.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Have I just ruined the whole thing?"

She answered by standing up on her toes and kissing him. It was an empowering feeling surprising Draco and she smiled into the kiss. He tightened his grip and pulled her towards him as he took control. It was both soft and demanding and she melted into him. Hermione was disappointed when he pulled away, but he took her hand as they continued the walk to her apartment. There was a comfortable silence between them and her heart was pounding at the thought of another kiss.

Draco did not disappoint when they reached her front door. The second kiss sent her reeling. They had always been volatile together.

"Would you like to go to the exhibit with me this Saturday?"

She smiled up at him. "I would love to."

With a kiss on the top of her head, he released her from his arms. "I will send you the details tomorrow. Good night, Granger."

"Night Malfoy," she teased before opening the door and disappearing into her building.

She heard the faint pop of apparition as she entered her apartment. The date was better than she could have ever imagined. And to think that she had Amortentia to thank for breaking the ice between them! What would Harry and Ginny think?

She went on a date with Draco Malfoy. That thought sent her into giggles before she tried to quell her excitement. She was a grown woman, not a teenager! But Hermione couldn't deny it. She had a good feeling about this one.

* * *

 **Thank you for joining me on this journey! Let me know your thoughts below.**

* * *

 **If you're curious about other stories I'm working on, check out my profile.** **The next story I will post is called _The Spy._ I was inspired by Marvel. Here is a little excerpt:**

As much as Harry claimed differently, I know that Ginny, Ron, and the others were relieved by my absence. It made things easier. They don't talk about it. The time that I went rogue during the war. To be honest, I barely remember it. All I know is that I was _recalibrated_. The Death Eaters somehow found a way to take Hermione Granger out and replace her with something else, someone else. One minute I was me, and the next, I wasn't.

 **I will be posting the first chapter for that story either today or tomorrow :).**


End file.
